A driver assistance system is used in a vehicle to assist a driver in performing driving maneuvers, in particular parking maneuvers. A conventional driver assistance system can comprise a surround view system having cameras adapted to capture camera images of the vehicle's surrounding to generate a surround view. The generated surround view image can be displayed on a display to the driver during a driving maneuver. With a surround view system, a top view may be rendered from multiple camera images. The surround view system can comprise several cameras, wherein adjacent cameras can have an overlapping field of view (“FOV”). Conventional surround view systems may result in poor obstacle visibility of obstacles in the overlapping areas. However, if obstacles located in the overlapping areas are only poorly visible by a surround view system, this may lead to insufficient safety functions of the driver assistance system using the AOP view generated by the surround view system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus which provide an increased obstacle visibility of obstacles in overlapping areas. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.